Naruto Shingetsu: To Catch A Criminal
Midnight The breeze of the night chilled residents of Konoha, spawning for people to rest within ramen stands or stay in their homes. However, for Kumoi, that wasn't an option. He was on his way to meet his captain, an old friend of his at their usual rendezvous point. What's this guys deal? Kumoi thought to himself as he continued on his way. First I ask for a day off. His answer? No. Now he's calling me back to this old place cause of some old case? Only someone like him would do something so stupid. Kumoi had arrived, and of course, the captain was late. Kumoi sighed, and took out a cigarette and lit it, placing it into his mouth and he began to wait for the captain to show up. ---- Without warning, a certain Uchiha appeared by Kumoi's side, as if out of thin air, turning a three-pronged kunai over in his hand. "I apologize for my lateness, and for having to deny you your day off. I'll make it up to you," he informed his friend. "I was going over the case file one last time before coming and must've lost track of time." The wind rustled through his hair, and he glanced up at the moon, folding his arms. Night, his name meant. He'd always felt most comfortable at night. It was familiar to him, almost comforting. "The reason this is so important is because this perp is a serial killer. Real deranged guy. He associates himself with low-level gangs and moves from safe house to safe house, sometimes within the village, sometimes away from it. We have information on his whereabouts tonight, though." He paused, pointing at an inconspicuous, run-down warehouse that was seemingly abandoned, judging from its decrepit state. "Him and the crew he runs with are holed up in there." ---- As soon as Yoru appeared, Kumoi began to tease him. "Hi, I'm Yoru. And I'm the Searing Flash and I never show up on time despite it!" However, as Yoru continued speaking, Kumoi raised a brow. "Well, I suppose there was some reason for my day off being denied." he continued, putting out his cigarette. Kumoi's expression darkened. "A serial killer? What's our plan? The usual? I distract while you do the badassery?" ---- Yoru rolled his eyes playfully as his friend joked with him. "Being late once constitutes never showing up on time?" he teased back. Grinning at Kumoi, he unfolded his arms. "Actually, I think this time I'll be the distraction, and let you kick the asses." Darting off in the direction of the building, he threw his kunai. It went straight through the window, shattering it, and he warped to the blade, casually plucking it out of the air and twirling it around his index finger. "Hello, assorted scumbags," he announced loudly to the room full of gangsters. "Whoever doesn't want their ugly mug fucked up should remain at ease. I'm willing to not break bones if you will kindly give up Hideo." As a warning, the blonde shinobi flashed his crimson eyes around the room, meeting each individual thug's gaze to let them know he meant business. ---- A large crate soared through the room, slamming into one of the men. "You're taking too long." Kumoi called out to Yoru. "I mean honestly, you basically have super speed." Kumoi launched forward, winking at Yoru as he flew by, and slammed himself into one of the many men. A small ring of the criminals surrounded him. They were all taller then him, and looked much more buff. Kumoi raised a brow. "I don't know guys, I'm kinda sick right now, touching me could get you ill." Kumoi said, coughing a few times to accentuate his point. One of the men roared in anger. "You son of a bitch!" Kumoi looked genuinely happy. "Aw thanks! That's the nicest thing anyone's said about my mom." he responded, putting his hand over his heart. "But seriously guys, I don't wanna get you guys sick." The men looked at Kumoi with a mix of confusion and hatred. One of them began moving their hands, and the others followed suit. "Fire Style: Great Fireball!" they announced in unison. As the flames approached Kumoi, the Lieutenant vanished, reappearing behind the men. With one stomp, one which was weakened to not destroy the entire building, the men flew into the air, and landed on the ground with a thump. "Achoo." Kumoi teased, turning around to face more of these crooks. ----- "Tch, I think being faster than light qualifies as more than super speed," Yoru called back playfully. The Uchiha watched in amusement as his friend wiped the floor with some of the thugs, practically toying with them. Kumoi made it look so easy. One of the low lifes thought he'd be clever and try to sneak up behind Yoru. Wheeling around, the captain easily caught the man's wrist, casually twisting it. He could've sworn the resulting snap echoed around the room. "Whoops," Yoru uttered dismissively, a smirk tugging at his lips as his eyebrow arched upward. Seriously, that was pathetic. It was like the dude was begging for pain, coming at him with that rookie shit. "Fuck!" the man screamed, clearly in excruciating pain. With his good arm, he tried to throw a wild Superman punch at Yoru, but the Uchiha easily ducked it, throwing a few jabs at the guy's stomach. Groans let him know they landed. "Pfft, don't wanna get hurt? Stay in your lane, simple," Yoru chided him. "I mean, I literally gave you a chance to avoid an ass beating, moron. All you had to do was tell me where Hideo is hiding." Glaring, the man spat at Yoru. "I'm not telling you shit, you girly looking little boy." Wiping the spit off his cheek in disgust, Yoru held his three-pronged kunai to the man's neck, allowing the very tip of the longest middle prong to dig into his skin, making sure to draw blood. "Oh, okay. Cool. If you're not gonna talk, I mean... I guess you don't really need that throat, right?" Of course, Yoru wouldn't kill a simple thug, but this guy didn't know that. It showed: the man's eyes widened in fear. "Upstairs," he said immediately. Smiling, Yoru's arm dropped, and the blonde threw his knee into the man's gut. "Good boy." As if on cue, the thug crumpled to the ground, whimpering in pain. ---- Kumoi suddenly appeared beside Yoru, slapping him on the back. "Where to next, Yoru?" ---- "Upstairs," the Uchiha replied, casually readjusting his cloak. "He's probably hiding. I still sense him, so he didn't make a break for it. With any luck, he's scared shitless." Scanning the room, his eyes fell upon the stairwell. He immediately moved towards it, motioning for Kumoi to follow him. Reaching out, he opened the door to the stairwell and swiftly climbed the stairs. He paused at the top, then heard a rustling sound in a door to his left. Making sure Kumoi was behind him to have his back in case their target attempted an ambush, Yoru burst into the room. ---- As soon as the door opened, a man appeared and threw a punch at Yoru. Right before it made contact, Kumoi suddenly appeared beneath the man, and he grabbed his arm. As the attacker looked down, Kumoi winked before kicking him through the wall, sending him down to the first floor, where a fall of such height should render him unconscious. ---- Yoru twirled his kunai in his hand, fully prepared to dodge the punch, but he didn't have to: Kumoi stepped in, taking care of the problem. "Heh, thanks," he told his friend, watching as Hideo went flying through the wall. Served the dude right, in Yoru's opinion. With a flick of his wrist, his kunai went flying, landing right next to their target. Yoru warped to the criminal's side, creating a pair of shadow clones to pick him up. Looking back up at Kumoi, he grinned. "Well, I do believe our job here is done, my dude." ---- "Yeah, I guess it is." Kumoi responded, pulling out a cigarette. He lit it and placed it into his mouth, releasing puffs of smoke as he spoke. "So, I'm heading to the bar, see if I can pick anyone up. You down to be my wingman for the night? Or do you wanna sleep?" ---- He eyed Kumoi warily as the other man lit a cigarette, but didn't comment on it. Kumoi knew he hated cigarettes, and he wished his friend would quit smoking for the sake of his health, but he also knew Kumoi wouldn't respond well to being lectured. "Nah, I'm good. I took a nap in advance, figured it'd be smart since I knew this mission would run late. I'll go." Hell, he might as well. They'd succeeded in their mission, no shame in having a bit of fun. Grabbing onto the criminal's shoulder and dropping the kunai he still held, he warped into the police force complex, tossing him into a holding cell per procedure, and then warped back to Kumoi's location in enough time to snatch the blade from the air. "Ready now," he cracked. "Great." Kumoi responded, wrapping his arm around his friend. "Time for me to get drunker then drunk!" ---- Fin